The Cursed Position
by P.D. Ellus
Summary: Snape seems to be the only one to notice that the new DADA teacher is more than she appears to be... but then he finds an ally in the last person he thought he would! this one is different I promise! and it's not a romance story!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own JKR's characters. Don't sue me.  
  
A/N : Ok, so I'm on a roll this week, I'm like having 1000 ideas and this is my shot at the new DADA's teacher kind of story. This is one of those stories that can go one way or the other, so I have to decide further on. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
-THE CURSED POSITION  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Another dull year at Hogwarts .." thought Snape with his hands crossed behind his neck. His greasy black hair falling clumsy over his face as he lazily balanced back and forth in his chair.  
  
Later that night those annoying little dunderheads were going to arrive, the first years would be sorted and Dumbledore would introduce them the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
The thought of yet another idiot taking the position he so longed for all these years made him sigh in disappointment. He never would have imagined anyway, that he would be stuck in a dead end job like this... dealing with children... "Me of all people!"  
  
The intriguing part though, was that Dumbledore always told him before hand, who was to get the position, and this time he was making a big deal in not letting anyone know. Why the secrecy?  
  
Something wasn't right ... He went on, inert in his thoughts, when he realized it was already time to take his place at the table for the feast.  
  
The feeling of something weird about to happen was creeping on him.  
  
When he got to the table, everybody was already there except.... except for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
He sat next to the empty seat where the new teacher was supposed to be.  
  
"Great start, late on the first day!" thought Snape "I wonder what criteria Dumbledore bases his choices for a teacher!"  
  
The sorting ceremony began while Snape was staring at an empty space, unaware of everything around him, he could hear the faint voice of Professor McGonagall calling the students, but his mind was so far away, everything seemed unreal and distant.  
  
Suddenly he sensed something different in the room, giving him a jolt back to reality. The sinking feeling of something strange and unknown to him had increased and his heart was beating faster than ever. He found himself shaking a little and only then he noticed the utter silence in the room.  
  
Dumbledore was standing and everyone was looking in the direction of the door.  
  
Walking towards them, was a woman in a black and purple robe. Her hair was a mess of dark brown curls, tied in a pony tail, as if she had merely pulled them together without even checking in the mirror, strands were falling on her eyes, making her brush them away constantly.  
  
Her face was small, making the hair much more evident than everything else. She was wearing purple acrylic glasses that kept falling half way on her nose, so she had the constant "push glasses up" kind of thing.  
  
All in all she looked pretty clumsy and insecure.  
  
Snape couldn't take his eyes off of her, "I can't bloody believe that woman is capable of handling any class, let alone a Defense Against the Dark Arts' class!"  
  
When she finally reached the big table, Dumbledore broke the silence. "I trust you had a safe trip?"  
  
Snape then heard a soft firm voice, she spoke low but very clear and audible. "Yes Sir, thank you."  
  
"Good, good, well then ... everyone ... I would like to introduce you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kali Nox."  
  
The students clapped their hands and Dumbledore pointed the empty seat next to Snape, guiding her to take her place at the table.  
  
Every hair on Snape's body was rising as she came closer. He couldn't understand why he could be even remotely uncomfortable by that woman. She looked like she couldn't even hurt a fly!  
  
As if reading his mind, she raised one eyebrow with an amused expression and twisted her lips in a little smirk. It was as if she could suck all the confidence out of him and increase her own.  
  
Their eyes locked as she stood in front of her chair. She then sat very slowly, never breaking eye contact.  
  
Snape felt like everything was happening in slow motion. He couldn't really gather his thoughts in order to make some sense of this... he had to inquire Dumbledore about her, he had to know what was going on.  
  
She was the one to break eye contact first, for McGonagall started talking to her upon returning to her seat. Snape spent the entire evening staring at his food unable (or too afraid) to turn his head and look at her.  
  
After Dumbledore asked everyone to go to their dormitories, Snape found himself running towards his office as fast as he could. He had to be alone to think, to sort this whole thing out.  
  
Who is she? Why was Dumbledore being so secretive about her? ... but ... above all, why on earth he, who always was able to coldly control his emotions, why had he completely lost it at this woman's presence?  
  
At this very moment there was a knock on the door. Annoyed by the intrusion, when he needed to be alone, he stood up lazily and opened the door. He thought his heart was going to jump right out of his chest! At the entrance grinning, stood Professor Nox.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
I know it's short, but it's a start, so Reviews Please! 


	2. Chapter 2 : getting acquainted

A/N : Just so you know, this is not a romance, no, Snape is not going to fall in love with the DADA teacher, nor she with him. It's just a mystery story.  
  
-THE CURSED POSITION  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Hello, I believe we didn't have much of a chance to get acquainted tonight at the feast. You seemed uh .... quiet." she said entering the room, while a speechless Snape backed away clumsily.  
  
She continued "You must be Professor Severus Snape, I've heard so much about you... good things, of course..."  
  
He then tried to compose himself and managed to say "... uh.. yes... May I ask the purpose of you being here?"  
  
Even though Kali was smiling, her eyes were saying exactly the opposite. That was what made him so uneasy, for what you saw at first had nothing to do with the real thing.  
  
She then leaned closer to speak to him, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"  
  
He cocked his head to the side scowling. He never much liked people to get too close to him, so that alone was already uncomfortable. And what exactly was she getting at?  
  
"What makes me uncomfortable is the idea of my office being invaded by uninvited strangers!", he said.  
  
Her smile finally faded and she was about to say something when a voice spoke from behind her. McGonagall was standing at the doorway, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
"Oh no, Miss Nox was just leaving.", he said shooting Kali a cold look.  
  
"I see... uh, Severus, I've come to inform you that Dumbledore wants a word with you," said McGonagall.  
  
"Thank You Minerva," said Snape, thankful that he could get away from that woman.  
  
Kali left nodding to both professors in a gesture of goodbye.  
  
"She seems nice," said McGonagall.  
  
"That remains to be seen." Snape left the room to answer Dumbledore's orders.  
  
As he went, not really caring about the reason Dumbledore wanted to see him, his thoughts were revolving around all the things that had happened that night and the bad feeling he had about that woman. "How dare she? He wasn't one to be intimidated by anybody!"  
  
He said the password to get into Dumbledore's office and climbed the spiral stairs.  
  
When he walked in, Dumbledore was worriedly gazing through the window.He heard Snape's footsteps and gestured for Snape to sit.  
  
"I gather you are already acquainted with our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, and before you say anything, I must point out that she is very qualified and I'm hoping you can be a little bit more civil with her than you were with the previous teachers."  
  
"Headmaster, could you give me more details as to who is she, and why.." Snape was interrupted in mid sentence by Dumbledore lifting his hand.  
  
"She is qualified Severus, that's all that matters, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster but there is something suspicious about her, she doesn't seem like she's being honest..." Snape was interrupted yet again.  
  
"I found her quite harmless, if you ask me," said Dumbledore, "Now just because you resent her for taking the position..."  
  
"That has nothing to do with me, it's just that I think she is not trustworthy."  
  
"Now now Severus, what made you come up with that? She looks adorable, she couldn't hurt a fly," said Dumbledore standing up and moving Snape to the door.  
  
"You should work on that grudge against Defense Against the Dark Arts' teachers, that's not healthy," he said tapping Snape's shoulder.  
  
Snape left, anger building up in his throat.He couldn't believe what was happening!  
  
....................................................  
  
On the other end of the hall Harry, Ron and Hermione were sneaking out.It was way past 11pm by then. "I can't believe you lost your invisibility cloak!" Said Ron annoyed.  
  
"Now it's too late to worry about that, we need to talk to Hagrid!" said Harry.  
  
"Would you two quit arguing, somebody might hear us, I don't want us to get caught on our first night," Hermione whispered.  
  
"WHAT... are you three doing out at this time of night !?" Said Snape, making them jump.  
  
There was his opportunity to release all his anger and frustrations.  
  
Snape smiled, evil brighting up his eyes, he walked slowly, enjoying the look of fear and anticipation in their faces. "I believe detention is in order, as well as ten points out of Gryffindor from each... of... you!  
  
"I don't think so, Professor!" said a woman's voice behind him.He turned around to find Kali walking slowly towards the three Gryffindors.  
  
"I might be new here, but I'm aware that they should be taken to the head of their house and she is the one to give them punishment."  
  
"That doesn't..." Snape was starting to say and she came closer, making him very nervous.  
  
"What's that... Professor?" she said smiling.  
  
"I ... you ..." Snape managed to say.  
  
He then pulled his robe up, turned on his heels and left, his black robe flowing behind him.  
  
She smiled and then looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were still there frozen in confusion and she frowned, "Well? What are you waiting for? Run along!"  
  
The trio left as fast as they could without asking questions.  
  
Kali looked in the direction Snape had gone and thought with an evil grin, "You are not going to escape that easy, Snape!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Reviews Please! 


	3. Chapter 3 : Sleep Paralysis

-THE CURSED POSITION  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Snape's head was aching! He grabbed the pitcher on his bed side table, filled a goblet with water and drank it in one gulp.  
  
He was eternally grateful to Dumbledore for giving him a second chance, when no one else would. For believing in him when he realized he didn't want to be a death eater any longer. And for that he has always obliged to his every request.  
  
Last year he had to give Harry Occlumency lessons. He went against his pride, principles and convictions, in order not to say no to Dumbledore. But there are things that reach the limits in which one can go.  
  
Kali made him feel so uneasy, like the ground was being pulled off from under his feet! He didn't trust her and the worst thing of all, was that nobody seemed to notice it!  
  
He threw his robe on a chair and didn't bother taking the rest of his clothes off. He was laying in his bed, staring at the celling like he had done so many times, lost in his thoughts. He couldn't think of one single happy memory throughout his life, he could never fit in.  
  
He's learned to survive in his own terms, to defend himself and make people respect him, even if it meant they would have to fear him. While he was being intimidating, no one could touch him, he felt safe behind that huge wall he had created to separate him from the rest of the world. Everything felt safe until... that woman showed up.  
  
He was so tired .... he easily started to doze.  
  
His worries were slowly dissipating, he was feeling warm, relaxed.... Silence.... there was this smell, nutmeg... no, it was sweeter... where had he smelled that before? He couldn't remember, he was too numb to think.  
  
Someone was in the room, moving things around, there was a noise of drawers opening and the noise of papers being manipulated. He thought he saw a figure move fast from one side to the other of the room.  
  
Suddenly he came back to his senses and was fully aware of his surroundings. He wanted to get up, to see who it was, but even though he knew his bedroom was being searched by a stranger, he couldn't move or open his eyes much. What ... or who? Why couldn't he move?  
  
The water!  
  
It was Kali, she came into his bedroom while he was with Dumbledore and put somthing in the water.  
  
His mind started to race, he wanted to end the spell, but he couldn't reach his wand... it was useless, he would have to wait there until the effects wore off.  
  
What was she looking for?  
  
"I knew something wasn't right about that woman!", he thought.  
  
That went on for what seemed like forever until he started to be able to move again, but slowly. By the time he pulled himself up no one was there and to his surprise, it was already morning. A whole night had gone and he had been paralyzed, conscious, but paralyzed.  
  
He was exhausted. He had a whole day ahead of him and he didn't get any sleep.  
  
He stood up and washed his face with cold water, then tried to see if something important was missing. Although he couldn't think of anything that could possibly be of any importance to anyone.  
  
Nothing was amiss.  
  
Snape went to the Great Hall, looking for Dumbledore. He scanned the room to see if Professor Nox was anywhere near. Thankfully she hadn't come down for breakfast yet and he went straight to Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster, something has come to my attention... ", Snape saw that McGonagall and the other teachers seemed to notice how agitated he was and were listening to them couriously, "Could I speak to you in private?"  
  
"Can't it wait until I finish my breakfast, Severus?", Dumbledore asked eyeing him over his spectacles.  
  
"No it can't.", Snape was dead serious.  
  
"Very well...", Dumbledore stood up and both of them left through the back door and went to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Alright, what's on your mind, Severus?"  
  
Snape proceeded to tell Dumbledore the events from the previous night, since the moment he had left his office.  
  
"Severus, I hardly believe poor Professor Nox could have done such a thing! I think you got upset with her interference when you were punishing the students and you had a dream...", Dumbledore was saying it so matter-of- factly that Snape wanted to strangle him.  
  
"I wasn't dreaming, it was happening! I was fully conscious!", he said fuming.  
  
"Well, did she take something?, asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No, I couldn't see anything different... but maybe she didn't find what she was looking for!", said Snape.  
  
"You know, Severus, there's a condition in the muggle world called 'Sleep Paralysis' and it's very commom to happen when people are under a lot of stress in their lives.", he looked at Snape condescendingly, "What with your spying job and the dislike you have towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers every year, could surely make you very susceptible to that kind of episode."  
  
Snape's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe Dumbledore was brushing it all off as a mental condition!  
  
"Was he listening to anything I said?", he thought.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "This condition puts you in that state between sleep and consciousness where your body is still sleeping, but your mind is somehow conscious. So even though you're conscious, you can't move. While that happens, it's very common to have hallucinations..."  
  
"I refuse to listen to anymore of that, I do not hallucinate!, Snape tried as hard as he could to control himself and said, "Excuse me Headmaster, I have a class now!"  
  
He turned on his heels and left, going to the dungeons.  
  
"Sleep Paralysis! That old men is the one who needs treatment!"  
  
It looked like if he was going to find out that woman's purposes at Hogwarts, he would have to do it alone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Reviews Please! 


	4. Chapter 4 : Snape's not alone

-THE CURSED POSITION  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting together chatting and waiting for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to arrive.  
  
"At least this one doesn't look threatening like the others, she seems nice!", said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder how good she is, I mean, she must be if Dumbledore hired her...", Said Ron.  
  
"It doesn't mean a thing, you remember Lockhart, don't you?", Harry answered and they both snorted and looked at Hermione.  
  
"What?", she asked.  
  
"Hermione didn't seem to think so, did you 'Mione?, Ron joked.  
  
She scowled at them and said, "Well... anyway, there's something about her that's not right..."  
  
"Oh, come on! What could possibly be wrong with this one?", asked Ron rolling his eyes up.  
  
"Why don't we wait and see, then?", answered Hermione.  
  
The truth was that she didn't have a good feeling about the new teacher from the moment she walked in the Great Hall the previous night. But she just brushed it off not wanting to sound paranoid.  
  
Professor Nox walked in slowly, looking intently at every face in the room. Her eyes lingered on the trio for a moment and she seemed to recognize in Hermione's eyes, the doubts the girl had about her.  
  
Hermione shivered and shifted in her chair uncomfortably.  
  
"She gives me the creeps!", she thought.  
  
The Professor started the class and everyone seemed to like her, it was easy to like her. She had a pleasant demeanor and spoke softly and musically. For some reason, she could have the whole class' attention on her without even raising her voice much.  
  
Her hair was falling over her eyes and she kept brushing it away and pushing her glasses up. "Now, that's annoying!", Hermione thought.  
  
Kali went through her plan for the year carefully, explaining what they would have to achieve.  
  
"We're going to have to work hard and fast to learn everything you missed out after so long without a proper teacher!", she finished and looked around, "Any questions?"  
  
Hermione shot her hand up, and Professor Nox looked down at the table searching for her name on the list.  
  
"Yes Miss uh.... Granger?"  
  
"Are you going to follow the book, should we focus on the first chapter for next class?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Not always, no, I intend to speed things up a little so we'll have to get what's more important in it.", she answered with a smile.  
  
"But you just said we have to work hard and learn everything we missed out, so the whole book seems to be important!", said Hermione, feeling Ron and Harry's inquisitive looks on her.  
  
Professor Nox glared at her still smiling, but not at all happy.  
  
"I am going to be the judge of what's important!", she simply said, "Any more questions?"  
  
"Are we going to practice, I hope you're not only giving us theory?", Hermione seemed to be attempting to attack Kali, for a reason not even she knew.  
  
"Yes... there will be practice!", Kali seemed to be losing her patience, but she never stopped smiling.  
  
The bell sounded, warning it was the end of the class and they started to get their stuff together.  
  
"What on earth were you trying to do?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"I was just asking her about the classes!"  
  
"I don't get you sometimes, Hermione!", he said and they left.  
  
Kali smile faded slowly as they were leaving and she stared at Hermione with cold eyes.  
  
.................................................................  
  
Later that night Snape was grading the potions of the day. His mood was the worst ever. Longbotton had pushed him out of patience, if there was any left after his horrible night. The boy had managed to melt his cauldron and spilled the potion all over the floor.  
  
"Bloody kid's a menace!", he thought sourly.  
  
He stood up, closing his books and decided he was going to patrol the halls for a while, it was almost curfew time, and he liked to scare the students off to their dormitories.  
  
Before he left, he put an incantation on the lock so no one could get in. By no one he really meant Kali. She was bound to go look in his office for whatever she was looking for in his bedroom the previous night.  
  
He then proceeded to walk around, lost in thoughts when she emerged from a dark corner. He stopped and eyed her cocking his head to the side. His narrowing eyes showed as much hostility as he could gather.  
  
"Can you remove yourself out of my way?" he asked trying to put on his most controlled and emotionless voice.  
  
"Why! aren't we a bit too harsh?", she asked with the most captivating smile.  
  
"WE aren't anything! I, on the other hand, am trying to pass and you are blocking the way!"  
  
"I can't understand your aggressiveness!", she extended her hand towards him, "How about a truce... shake hands?"  
  
"Don't try to pose as innocent, because I know it was you last night! And even though everybody seems to trust you so much, I am not going to rest until I find out what you're up to!", he confronted.  
  
She looked at him furiously and he turned on his heels, leaving her with her hand still in a shaking position. She turned to go, muttering something angrily under her breath and bumped into Hermione who was practically running.  
  
Hermione had been in the library and had lost track of time, she was trying to get to the common room and only saw Professor Nox when she had already bumped into her.  
  
Professor Nox shot her the creepiest look and as Hermione bent down to pick the books she had let fall down, she saw a long necklace sticking out Professor Nox's blouse. Hermione thought it was very familiar and when the Professor saw what she was looking at, she quickly pushed the necklace back into her blouse. She left without a word.  
  
Hermione thought hard trying to remember it and then her eyes brightened and she gasped. The neck lace looked just like the time-turner McGonagall had given her on the third year.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Reviews please! 


	5. chapter 5 : no one believes me

-THE CURSED POSITION  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
That morning Snape came up to the Great Hall to find Kali happily chatting with Flitwick. He was glad she had sat far from his own seat, but was intrigued all the same as to why was she so interested in talking with Flitwick all of a sudden. He glared at her and couldn't focus on eating much.  
  
As he was finishing his cup of coffee, he saw her standing up and leaving. He then quickly moved towards Flitwick to inquire about her.  
  
"Good morning, Filius! How are you this morning?", Snape asked taking the seat Kali was in earlier.  
  
Flitwick eyed him suspiciously at his unusual kindness, "Uh... good morning Severus, I'm fine... uh how are you?"  
  
"Fine.", he said shortly, moving fast to what he really wanted to ask, "I couldn't help but noticing you talking to Professor Nox..."  
  
"Oh yes, lovely woman, isn't she?", said Flitwick enthusiastically.  
  
Snape forced a smile that looked more like he was in pain and nodded, "Hmm... uh you two seemed to be on a quite interesting conversation..."  
  
"She's a very intelligent young lady, always so interested in learning everything!", he paused to drink some tea and continued, "She wanted to know what kind of spells are used around Hogwarts to keep unwanted visitors out and to keep people from apparating."  
  
Snape scowled and narrowed his eyes, "Oh, did she?"  
  
"Well, I told her that even though I'm very aware of many spells for that, the only person to know the specific ones used in Hogwarts was the Headmaster!", Flitwick said casually, finishing his tea.  
  
Then standing up he said, "Well, Severus, if you'll excuse me, I have to head up to my class! Have a good day!"  
  
Snape nodded not looking at him, just staring into space.  
  
"Well, well, well! So she's starting to show her true self...", he muttered to himself and standing up abruptly left the Great Hall.  
  
........................................................................  
  
"I told you Ron, I know what a time-turner looks like!", Hermione was already losing her patience.  
  
"But Hermione, couldn't it just be an ordinary necklace that resembles a time-turner?", asked Ron.  
  
"No and I think we should try to find out what she's up to!", she said.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm not going to waste my time on that one!", said Ron.  
  
"Besides Hermione, she seems so nice! I think we should be thankful we finally have a normal teacher!", added Harry.  
  
"I can't believe it! What the hell is wrong with you two?", she said now angry.  
  
"What do you mean?", Ron looked at her innocently.  
  
"Suddenly you lost your curiosity, I mean, you were the ones who always wanted to investigate and put ourselves in danger!", she continued, "Now it's obvious that this woman is up to something and you two just sit there and tell me she seems nice?"  
  
"Well, she does seem nice, I don't understand why you don't like her!", said Ron crossing his arms.  
  
"Maybe she's jealous of you Ron!", snorted Harry.  
  
Ron ears suddenly turned very red.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes up and left the common room shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
By the end of the day Hermione had her head full of questions and she couldn't understand why nobody seemed to notice there was something strange about Professor Nox. Ron and Harry were acting completely out of character.  
  
She just sighed and started her way to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
On the way she heard hurried steps down the stairs to the dungeon. She gave a quick look and saw Professor Nox descending the stairs in a very suspicious manner. She seemed jumpy like someone who was sneaking around a forbidding place.  
  
In the spur of the moment, Hermione decided to follow her.  
  
She seemed to be going in the direction of Snape's office and Hermione kept hiding herself behind the big pillars along the dark hall.  
  
She saw Professor Nox get her wand and mutter a spell she couldn't understand. Suddenly the door to Professor Snape's office was opened and the woman sneaked in.  
  
Hermione was about to go to the door to peek inside when a hand pulled her robe, making her fall backwards on someone in the dark corner. Before she could scream, Professor Snape put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"What are you doing here, Miss Granger?", hissed Snape.  
  
"I was... why are you hiding here?", she asked.  
  
"Shhh, she's going to hear you!", he said pulling her down.  
  
"Why don't you go after her, it's your office?", she whispered.  
  
"Because I want to see what she's looking for, now you keep quiet and stay here!", he moved forward and hid behind the pillar right next to his door.  
  
She was going through his desk drawers and reading every parchment she could find. He was intrigued, it looked like the only reason she came to Hogwarts was to steal something. What could he think? This was the second time he caught her going through his things.  
  
If he went in there now to interrogate her, she would laugh in his face and deny to anyone she was ever there. For some reason everyone seemed to trust her and his credibility wasn't the best considering the way he has treated all Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers in the past.  
  
No, he needed proof, he had to find out what she wanted and why, before he could expose her.  
  
At that moment he was startled by a voice behind him.  
  
"What are you doing hiding in there, Professor?, Filch was looking confused, from him to Professor Nox who now stood grinning at the door.  
  
Snape closed his eyes and bowed his head slowly, trying to control his temper, because if he didn't he would strangle Filch.  
  
Professor Nox went ahead and said, "Oh, Professor Snape was just helping me with something, weren't you Professor?"  
  
"No, I wasn't!", he said grinding his teeth and shooting her a piercing look.  
  
"Now Mr. Filch, when are you going to show me the Castle properly? I didn't forget your promise!", she said grabbing the man's arm.  
  
Filch looked embarrassed and elated at the same time.  
  
"We can start now if you want Professor!", Filch said with a shy smile  
  
She glared at Snape and nodded with a smirk, "See you around Professor!"  
  
Snape felt like he was going to explode! The woman managed to escape without even a little embarrassment ... and Filch? What has gotten into him, he's not sweet to anybody!  
  
"That idiot!", he said bitterly.  
  
"I can't believe you let her get away with that!", Hermione said finally coming out of the corner she was hiding.  
  
Snape gave her the most intimidating look and only then she realized who she was talking to and looked down nervously.  
  
"There's nothing I can do, no one seems to believe me... but you can start by telling me what you were doing following her!", he said suddenly realizing she was the first person to act suspicious towards Professor Nox.  
  
"Get in, Miss Granger!" , he said pointing his office.  
  
She took a deep breath and obeyed, taking a seat in front of his desk. She was ready to tell everything she saw and thought about that woman. At least there was someone who was thinking in the same line she was about Professor Nox. Even if this "someone" was Snape.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Thank you for reviewing! 


	6. Chapter 6 : Joining Forces

A/N: This is not a romance.  
  
-THE CURSED POSITION  
  
CHAPTER SIX - Joining forces  
  
Hermione fidgeted in her seat while Snape bore his piercing gaze on her. She suddenly noticed it was a lot harder telling him than it was to tell Harry and Ron. But that was pretty obvious why.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, I'm waiting. Is it possible to put to work that brain you 'claim' to have and start talking?", Snape said scowling.  
  
Hermione looked at him a little hurt, but decided to go on. She related everything, since the first class, and her feelings about her.  
  
"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something fishy about her... and nobody seems to notice it!"  
  
"I could see that, in fact you are the first person to notice it, I thought I was the only one... and the time-turner...", Snape was rubbing the bridge of his nose while he took in the information.  
  
"what do you think she wants from your office, Sir?", Hermione ventured to ask, even though she knew he could snap at her at any moment.  
  
"I don't know Miss Granger... I just hope that the next time you decide to do your little detective game, you have the sense to tell me first!", he said looking right into her eyes, "I don't want you walking around the school after curfew or following that woman on your own. Anything you see out of the ordinary, you come straight to me! Are we clear?"  
  
"Y-Yes Sir!"  
  
"I have too much trouble on my hands as it is, to have my job on the line, because I put a student in danger!", he stood up abruptly, "Even if I will surely regret this,I have only you to count on... investigating this woman, so be careful!"  
  
Going in the direction of the door, he said as he opened it, "You can go, Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermione thankfully left the dungeon and the sight of Snape. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, Snape gave her the creeps and to have to report to him every time she saw something unusual wasn't something she looked forward to.  
  
"At least if he didn't insult me at every two words he speaks!", she said under her breath while climbing the stairs to her dormitory. It was already too late to go have dinner and she had lost her appetite anyway.  
  
....................................................................  
  
It was already past midnight when Snape left his office, he had been trying to understand why that Kali woman needed a time-turner but before he could get more clues, that information alone wasn't going to take him anywhere.  
  
He sighed when he thought his only ally on this, was know-it-all Miss Granger...  
  
"At least she is intelligent enough!", he thought, "Not that I'll ever admit that to her!"  
  
Knowing that he would not be able to sleep anytime soon, he decided to patrol the halls, it usually helped him think better.  
  
"Can't sleep again Professor?", a cold deep voice asked and he immediately knew who it was. Used to walk around during the night, he always met the Bloody Baron on the way.  
  
"Some things never change...", Snape answered almost without noticing.  
  
"Indeed, still worried about the new professor?"  
  
Snape turned on his heels to eye the Bloody Baron, "Why? Did you see anything unusual?"  
  
"Not more than what you have. But I can assure you that her influence is only among the living. I find it curious that she couldn't fool you or the young Gryffindor...", said the Baron solemnly.  
  
"Her influence?"  
  
"You are an intelligent man Professor, I'm sure you must have noticed that everyone seems to trust her more than they should...", the Baron replied.  
  
Before he could ask anything else, the Baron had already floated away through a wall.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
In the morning, Snape went in a hurry to the Great Hall to find Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning, Severus, you seem tired, have you been sleeping at all?"  
  
"I was up late last night... working.", said Snape trying to change the subject in a way, the Headmaster wouldn't suspect, "Uh... I don't remember seeing Professor Nox at Hogwarts in my school days... has she gone to a different school?"  
  
"No, she told me she was a Hogwarts student, a Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Do you actually remember her?", asked Snape incredulous.  
  
"Well... no but I am over 140 years old after all, some things are bound to escape my mind!", the old man chuckled.  
  
"I thought you said you remembered every student that ever set foot at the school!", Snape could see this whole thing was very wrong.  
  
"What is this Severus, are you trying to discredit the poor woman again?, Dumbledore replied annoyed.  
  
"No sir, just curiosity.", Snape decided he was going to play nice or he would make things even more difficult.  
  
Professor Nox was happily conversing with McGonagall, but every once in a while she glanced to where Snape was sitting.  
  
Finishing his coffee, Snape gazed over the students in the Great Hall, stopping his eyes on the Gryffindor table and saw that Hermione was gazing back. With a slight gesture, he pointed to the front door and stood up.  
  
Understanding the command Hermione left the table saying she had to take a quick look at a book in the library, before the first class. Ron and Harry just shook their heads imagining how she could start her day already in the library.  
  
Snape left first, both he and Hermione oblivious to Professor Nox's stare.  
  
When Hermione came out in the hall, she found Snape pacing impatiently.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Come to my office, I don't think it's safe to be talking about this here!"  
  
Hermione followed him to the dungeon, of course, running to keep up with him and she wondered if he knew that, and did it on purpose.  
  
"Probably!", she said.  
  
"What was that, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Nothing, Sir!", she said.  
  
"Enter and sit down!"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"It came to my attention that Professor Nox was a student here at Hogwarts, but I can't recall seeing her here. Since she seems to be around my age, I find it difficult to not have spotted her before!"  
  
"Do you think she's lying?"  
  
"That's what I can come up with now, however, I want to be sure of that. I have classes non-stop all day and detention afterwards. I was wondering if you could check the students who attended Hogwarts in the 70's and 80's at the library?", he spoke in a tone that was more like a command than a question.  
  
"I can do that. After my last class, I was planning to go there anyway."  
  
"Good, there's one more thing... I was thinking about this hold she's got over apparently everyone, except for you and I. It's not something known to many, but I've heard of mind control before, unlike the Imperious curse, it holds more than one subjects under control for a great period of time."  
  
"I can look for that, but I'm afraid it's more likely for it to be found on the restricted section..."  
  
"I'll give you a pass, I trust you will look only for that and I hope you are responsible enough to not take Potter and Weasley with you!"  
  
"Are you mad?I wouldn't be that stupid!", she involuntarily brought one hand to her mouth, having spoken before thinking.  
  
"Don't be impertinent, Miss Granger!  
  
"I'm sorry Sir...I..", she started stuttering, making Snape even more annoyed.  
  
"I'm going to let it pass this time, but I want to make it clear that just because I'm stuck with you to help me, it doesn't mean I will tolerate any of your cheeky remarks!"  
  
"It's not like I asked to be here!"  
  
His glare was so terrifying it made Hermione flinch.  
  
"Get out of my sight, before I start taking points from Gryffindor all the way until tomorrow!", it was clear he was making a lot of effort to control himself not to, "And report to my office tonight after 8 O'clock!"  
  
"Yes Professor.", she left with her head bowed, afraid to look back at him.  
  
It wasn't like her to retort to any Professor, but she was under a lot of pressure working with Snape, he wasn't easy to deal with and she had a lot in her mind already, concerning that woman.  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
Hermione ate her food faster than usual, so she could leave the Great Hall before everyone else and not be seen, going to Snape's office.  
  
She had no problem leaving without being noticed. She ran to the dungeon thinking she had been very successful in her research, at least the part of the "mind control" thing. As for Professor Nox being a student at Hogwarts, it was a complete lie. She wasn't really surprised though. Now the difficult part was to find out where she came from and to find what?  
  
It was at this point that her arm was pulled with such force she lost her balance, not flying to the floor only because whoever pulled her, was still holding her arm.  
  
"What are you two playing at?", Professor Nox was glaring at her, her voice wasn't as sweet as it used to be in front of the others.  
  
"Let go of my arm!", Hermione pulled her arm back rubbing it where Nox's death grip had been.  
  
"I've been watching you two acting very strange lately and I want an explanation! I suppose the Headmaster won't be too happy to know that you and a Professor have been having these out-of-class encounters...", Nox said with a smirk.  
  
"I don't know what you're implying, but...", Hermione face was flushing with anger.  
  
"Shut up! You have no idea what I am capable of, and if I find that you two are plotting against me in any way, I..."  
  
"What are you going to do?", Snape was between the two women in less then a minute.  
  
He was advancing towards Nox, and towering her in his most intimidating way, as she stumbled back. Looking at the two of them facing each other like that, it was like a duel was about to start. She didn't seem intimidated, but surprised.  
  
Snape had been, since she arrived Hogwarts, a little uneasy around her. He wasn't afraid but up until now he hadn't been able to face her like he was doing. Although neither himself or Hermione had been affected by her control, they always felt somewhat threatened by her.  
  
Probably the sight of her hurting a student trigged his anger to higher depths.  
  
They were both holding their wands at each other, eyes not moving. Hermione wanted to do something, but she just froze on the spot.  
  
"Tell me, were you just threatening a student?", Snape asked.  
  
"I know what you're up to, you are wasting your time, no one is going to listen to either of you!"  
  
"I'll find other ways don't you worry!", he said, moving further without taking his eyes off of her, "Now Professor, if you want to go on with this, I'm not afraid to use more 'drastic' spells. You know, I have nothing to lose..."  
  
Snape's silky voice didn't change in any way, the intimidating effect that it was causing.  
  
Professor Nox shot a furious look at Snape and Hermione and left.  
  
Hermione sighed and let herself fall back to the wall. Snape was quiet evidently controlling his emotions.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Granger?"  
  
"I'm Ok."  
  
"I don't know if this is a good idea..."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You helping with this... I am endangering your life. It is obvious that this woman we're dealing with, is a lot more dangerous than I thought!"  
  
"But Professor, I can help a lot, and you have no one else to count on!"  
  
"I have been able to get through things without a student's help before!", he said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't you at least want to hear what I have found in the library?", she asked hoping he wouldn't push her away now. It was too far for her to turn back.  
  
He looked at her visibly debating what to do. Finally shaking his head, he said, "Let's see what you've found so far..."  
  
She followed him to his office, wishing she could talk about this with Ron and Harry, but at this point she knew it was out of question.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
A/N : I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far.  
  
To Keika no Kaiyou : I'm gonna say this again, this fic is NOT a romance. No I'm not pairing Snape to Hermione nor Kali Nox. This is a mystery story. Probably the only thing that will happen is Hermione developing a better Professor/student relationship w/Snape.  
  
I'll reveal more next chapter, I'll leave you guys hanging on this one. 


	7. Chapter 7 : Moderatrix

-THE CURSED POSITION  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN - Moderatrix  
  
Hermione reached inside her robe and showed Snape the book she took the liberty to retrieve from the restricted section. Snape opened his mouth to reprehend her for that but just gave up, things were already way out of line anyway, this seemed like a grain of sand.  
  
"I don't remember ever seeing this book there before and I read practically everything in the restricted section!" Snape said scowling and taking the book out of her hand.  
  
"Well, that's the funny thing. I was almost giving up, having found nothing on the subject," Hermione said taking a seat in front of Snape's desk, "I was very frustrated, really, but then this book fell out of nowhere, probably it was stacked over the top shelf, and it hit me on the head!"  
  
Snape smirked amused as he imagined the scene, "Oh, finally knowledge hit you!"  
  
Hermione felt compelled to kick him, "Anyway, I decided to bring you the book so you could see it for yourself. It mentions the existence of wizards and witches who possess an extremely high power of mind control. So basically, they can control a great number of people for as long as they desire.They have found only 3 cases over the last 300 years," She flipped the pages for him and stopped at one who contained the picture of a wizard with grey hair and a mustache,"and this is one of them!"  
  
"A Moderatrix?" Snape said, "Never heard this term... I knew of this ability, but it was always considered a myth."  
  
"It means, 'one who controls'," Hermione added.  
  
"I can read Latin, Miss Granger!" Snape spat, "I meant that I never heard the term applied to this ability!"  
  
Hermione just sank back in her seat and crossed her arms. The greasy git! She thought to herself and as if reading her thoughts Snape glared at her.  
  
"You have to learn to think before speaking, Miss Granger!" he said as he flipped the pages of the book, "It is obvious you're not a fool and you know I have learned Latin. But your effort to prove yourself, just end up blinding your common sense!"  
  
Hermione was a little taken aback by this, did he just try to apologize by admitting she was intelligent? If he did, it was a very strange way to do it. In order to administer a compliment or an apology, he had to criticize her. God forbid if Snape would let anyone see him make compliment! Why he needed to make sure he was so unpleasant, was beyond her!  
  
"Did you read it, up until the end?", he asked without lifting his eyes from the book.  
  
"No there was no time, that's also why I took the book..." she trailed off.  
  
"These people are related, Miss Grander!" Snape had a triumphant look in his eyes.  
  
"What? All of them?"  
  
"Yes, not closely, but still in the same family. The names have changed by means of marriage, but they're all connected by blood, which means..."  
  
"Which means, Professor Nox is related to them!" Hermione started to think fast... they could easily track the rest of the family and find out where she came from, "Professor, when is the last case dated?"  
  
Snape looked back at the book and after a few minutes he said, "About a hundred years ago."  
  
"Can we track the family, is there a way we could trace them up to Professor Nox?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I could pay a little visit to the Ministry, they have records of every wizard family in England," he said putting the book down.  
  
"But that brings a little problem," Hermione said biting her lip.  
  
Realizing what she was getting at, Snape started to pace, "They will want to know why I'm looking for that."  
  
"They will immediately tell Dumbledore about it and as much as I hate to say this, we can't trust him at this time!" she said.  
  
Snape nodded, "I will think of something, but in the meantime, avoid Nox as much as possible and stick to your classmates. I don't think she will attack you in public."  
  
Realizing how late it was Hermione stood up abruptly, "I should be going back to Gryffindor tower."  
  
"I'll accompany you," he said and immediately trying to hide his concern for her safety, he added, "It would ruin my investigation to have you found dead in some corridor!"  
  
She was starting to get the hang of how Snape's mind worked and she suppressed a smile.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Hermione said the password and got inside the common room to find Ron and Harry waiting for her.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked, acting like the big brother.  
  
"I was studying in the library and lost track of time," she lied.  
  
"We've been to the library, Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"What is this? The French Inquisition? Are you going to burn me at the stake for being late?"  
  
"The what? Burn..." Ron had a puzzled expression.  
  
"Just tell us where you were, or are you hiding something?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione was trying to gain time to think but what would she say? Then the corners of her mouth turned slightly up. She sighed dramatically, "Ok, if you want to know... it's that time of the month and I went to see if Madam Pomfrey could make these awful menstr..."  
  
"Blimey! look at the time... I have to... see you tomorrow Hermione!" Ron said heading to their dormitory.  
  
Harry was as red as Ron's years and said goodnight, following Ron quickly.  
  
She waited until they were completely gone and burst into laughter, "That one never gets old!"  
  
............................................................  
  
Back in his office, Snape was going over everything he had learned that day and in his mind, there was absolutely no other way to get into the Ministry, unless he broke in during the night. That would be rather difficult now that they had increased security. The incident with Potter and the death eaters the previous year made them rethink the spells used to protect the place.  
  
And still there was so much to be explained! What was so important for Nox to find in his office? Suddenly it dawned on him. His eyes grew wide, 'Could it be?' he thought.  
  
He stood up and went inside his private lab. He waived his wand at the door muttering some words and the door disappeared, turning into a wall. Then he headed to a corner, where he tapped the wand three times. A soft click was heard and there a small crack on the wall. It looked like a little safe, placed inside the wall. He pulled it open and got a long parchment with lots of small scribbling and calculations. It was so small and complicated that he was probably the only one who could understand it.  
  
He slid his back down the wall, sitting on the floor next to the opening. It was a great sense of relief. She hadn't found it, but he was sure she would, pretty soon. What he couldn't understand was how she could have known!  
  
He had been secretly working on that for quite sometime, but he hadn't told a soul, not even Dumbledore knew about it. He didn't want to reveal anything before he was completely sure that it would work.  
  
The last thing he needed was that kind of pressure. To have people's hopes up with something so unsure...  
  
But how had Nox found out about this? It was impossible and yet he was sure that this was what she wanted. He had been so careful! The only way to find out why or how probably lie on her family and he was going to find them.  
  
He rolled the parchment and stuck it back into the wall, replacing the locking charm. He would have to think of another place to hide it and maybe he would need Granger's help. "Oh, how are the mighty fallen!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Thanks for the nice reviews ! 


	8. Chapter 8 : Making plans

-THE CURSED POSITION  
  
CHAPTER 8 : Making plans  
  
Kali Nox was glaring at Snape throughout the entire breakfast and for the first time, Snape was amused about it. Her anger was a sign of weakness. Finally he had somehow made her plans a little harder, whatever her plans were.  
  
He and Hermione had two big advantages on it. They couldn't be controlled like the others and they knew what she was and, in a way, what she was looking for.  
  
Since it was Saturday, he would have more time to plan what to do next. He went through the book one more time to see if he could find something else to help figure out Nox, when there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" he yelled.  
  
Hermione came in with an uncertain look on her face. He hadn't called her there, but she thought it would be a good idea to be around in case he needed. Deep down she knew the reason was she felt safer around him, especially after what happened the night before. The truth was she couldn't count on her friends' help anymore. She had brains but not the abilities to fight a full grown witch like Nox. That was where Harry and Ron usually came in, and without them she was no more than an easy target.  
  
Snape sighed. He didn't want Granger to be tagging along everywhere, but he had to admit she was helpful, and another head to think was welcomed. He just waved a hand for her to come in, "Sit down, Miss Granger."  
  
"Any new ideas to get into the Ministry, Professor?"  
  
"I have some, but it's not going to be easy."  
  
"Oh... are you planing to sneak in there during the night?"  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes looking at her and his lips thinned. He was hating every minute of this. What kind of example was he setting here? That it was OK to break the rules? Would he be able to impose any authority after admitting to a Gryffindor that he was about to sink as low as Potter, and sneak into a building in the middle of the night?  
  
As if sensing it, Hermione said, "I'm not going to tell anyone, I know it is necessary."  
  
"If you've got any ideas of coming, just forget it. I'm going alone!"  
  
"But we're in this together!" she said.  
  
"Together is not the right word, Miss Granger. I thought I made myself very clear, that even if you're helping, I am still your teacher, not one of your little classmates," he said getting up and bending to her with both hands on his desk, "This is not another one of your so many adventures! This is serious and dangerous and It would be helpful enough, if you could at least keep yourself out of the way!"  
  
"Fine! I didn't think that when I found that book for you I was on your way!" She stood up and faced him, as her voice raised shakily.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
They stood there glaring at each other for some good long seconds. Hermione looked down and relaxing a little bit she said,  
  
"Look Sir, with all due respect, I know it was way out of line for me to yell at you just now, and for that I'm sorry. But this woman is roaming around the school free, God knows what she's capable of doing and two minds act a lot faster when they work together!"  
  
He slowly sat back and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Then looking up at her, he nodded, "What do you suggest we..." He flinched when he said the word 'we', "what do you suggest should be done, Miss Granger?"  
  
"First we should work on a strategy to get pass the warding spells at the Ministry."  
  
"I've thought about that, there's a very complicated potion... it can't break the wards, but it should be able to let us in during the day when the wards are not on," He paused to see if she could figure it out.  
  
"You mean an invisibility potion?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, once we're inside, all we have to do is wait until everyone is gone and start looking." He said.  
  
"But if we're going to be invisible, why can't we just look for it during the day?"  
  
He looked at her impatiently, "The ministry has many powerful wizards and witches. Even if they can't see us, they will most definitely sense us. And it's not like one can walk into a room full of people, and start opening and closing drawers and files, without them noticing."  
  
"But after they close the doors and put the wards on, how are we going to be able to get out?"  
  
"That kind of spell, won't let anyone in, but it doesn't keep one from getting out. It's not like the ones we have here in Hogwarts," he said, "We can easily apparate anywhere from the Ministry."  
  
"Then it's set, we could go this afternoon," she said.  
  
He looked at her with one eyebrow raised but said nothing.  
  
"Oh... you don't have that potion in your stock, do you Sir?"  
  
"It's not the kind of potion you can stock up in a school, it would be downright stupid," he said with a cold glare, "I can only imagine the things your little friends would do, if they laid their hands on something like that."  
  
Hermione snorted, "They would hardly need it...." her eyes grew wide and she brought one hand to her mouth.  
  
Snape's lips twisted up. He had caught her, "I've always had my suspicions..."  
  
Hermione was looking down muttering, "Stupid.. stupid... stupid!"  
  
"Now this is turning out to be more fruitful than I thought," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Please, Sir... "  
  
"Let's focus on our problem, I'll deal with that later," he said coldly, "Although I must say, you leave me some doubts wether I should trust you or not..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I was about to confide something very important on you, and if you can't even keep your friends' secrets..." he said scowling at her.  
  
"No Sir, I promise, I... even if I wanted to, it's not like I can talk to anybody of what's been happening," she said panicking.  
  
"Miss Granger, you have to understand that what I'm about to tell you can, not only, save all our lives in the future, but it can also kill us all. If this information falls in the wrong hands, nothing we do will make any difference!"  
  
"Yes Sir," Hermione answered still looking down.  
  
"Come with me, you're going to assist me on the invisibility potion, it takes 24 hours to be ready, so the earlier we start, the better." He went to a little door on the back of his office and she followed.  
  
Hermione spent the next hour chopping and slicing and gathering ingredients for Snape. They worked quietly and Hermione was glad to work without the pressure and yelling that was common in his classes.  
  
Snape was glad that even if he had to get landed with a Gryffindor for a partner in this, at least it wasn't Longbottom or even Potter. Incompetence would be unacceptable in a situation like this.  
  
The potion had to simmer and be checked every two hours, so Snape moved on to sit in front of Hermione.  
  
"Now what I'm about to show you, I haven't shown even to the Headmaster. I've come to the conclusion yesterday, that this is what Nox is looking for. I don't know how she has come to find out, but it's very important that you do not tell anyone about it!" He looked deadly serious and Hermione suddenly felt the weight of the responsibility, that this revelation would bring her. She nodded and let him continue.  
  
"It's basically finished but it needs testing. I have been developing a potion which will be able to neutralize a person's power to such an extent that he or she can be easily captured or... killed. Since the Dark Lord's return I have started to do do some research and I've come up with a complex formula that at first seemed impossible. The Dark Lord's life is indestructible, he has gathered so much power and has gone so far into the dark arts that it is practically impossible to destroy him. However, if you approach it from a different view, and instead of simply acquiring more power to destroy him, you alter the properties of it, you can actually weaken him."  
  
"So this potion will reduce the strength of his powers?" Hermione was feeling the excitement running through her.  
  
"Not only reduce, but neutralize it, make it inefficient!" He said intensely looking at her.  
  
"Then he could be easily captured!"  
  
"Yes, but not for long," he said, "The potion will wear off after one hour or less, in his case it's hard to tell, his body doesn't function as a normal human being anymore. We're not dealing with a human."  
  
"So he will have to be killed as soon as the potion works its way..." She was fascinated with the prospect of having Voldemort completely extinguished, "But why didn't you use it? what are you waiting for?"  
  
"First I have to test it, I've just completed the formula and then all this happened. I didn't want anybody to get their hopes up in case it didn't work. This is a big thing... " he got a worried look, "If I go straight to the Dark Lord, find a way to make him drink it and it doesn't work, he'll know and he will kill me."  
  
Hermione shivered.  
  
"Nox is here to put her hands in this, that's why she's been searching my office and bedroom." He stood up and went to the corner of the room where he tapped his wand three times and opened the little entrance. He stood up and handed her the long parchment.  
  
Hermione took the parchment and scanned it intently. It was like looking at child with a new toy, she had that expression of wonder and joy. Only it wasn't a toy and no one would ever get that excited looking at potion instructions. Except for Snape, who was studying her reaction with some level of admiration.  
  
He was glad he had made the right choice and showed her, no student would ever understand or get remotely excited with something like that.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and despite his thoughts, his expression was emotionless and cold.  
  
"This is brilliant! There are ingredients here that I've never heard mentioned anywhere!"  
  
"I've created some of them, I mean, it's a mix of new substances and magic... that's why it's not possible for me to memorize it. We have to find another place to hide this. It's not safe here anymore."  
  
"Some of you calculations remind me a lot of muggle chemistry," she said still looking at it amazed.  
  
"Miss Granger, as much as I'd love to hear all about muggle chemistry, we have to focus on hiding this at least until we can find out Nox's background. Until then we don't know how to deal with her," he said with a tone of irritation in his voice and Hermione got the hint. He didn't know how to react to praise.  
  
She handed him the parchment back and asked, "I can't think of a safer place to hide anything than Hogwarts, and if it's not here... where then?"  
  
He shook his head with an expression she hadn't seen on his face before, "I haven't a clue."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* 


	9. Chapter 9 : Visiting Grandma

-THE CURSED POSITION  
  
CHAPTER 9 : Visiting Grandma  
  
Snape was uncertain about Hermione's idea, but considering he didn't have any other options on this matter, he decided to agree with it. The invisibility potion was ready. He shrunk both vials along with the parchment and placed them in his pocket. They would first have to hide the parchment containing the formula for his potion and then they would go to the Ministry of Magic. It was after lunch when Hermione knocked at the door.  
  
"Enter," he said.  
  
"Are you ready, sir?" she asked as she walked in.  
  
"Yes and you're late," he answered coldly.  
  
She was about to retort to that when she saw he was dressed in his usual frock coat and black robe. "I thought you didn't want to attract attention."  
  
He followed her gaze to his clothes and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Well, we're going to London and we can't just apparate directly to my grandmother's house. She doesn't know about our world you know?"  
  
"And your point is?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we'll have to apparate to an alley where no one can see us, so we'll have to walk about ten minutes before we reach my grandma's house. Your clothes are not exactly the latest fashion in the muggle world," she said holding back a smile.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that not everyone follows the latest fashion."  
  
"Of course not, but when the style of you clothes look hundreds of years old, It's hard not to be noticed," she said now smirking.  
  
He glared at her and with a sigh, he turned on his heels and disappeared through a small door in the back.  
  
While waiting, Hermione started looking around the office, examining the slimy stuff inside the jars. She always wondered if those were even real or just one of Snape's tricks to intimidate students and terrorize first years in detention.  
  
She heard his steps coming back and turned to see something she never, in her wild dreams, imagined seeing. Snape without his usual bat clothes.  
  
He was wearing his white linen shirt and black slacks, but no frock coat or robes. He looked a lot less gloomy and to her surprise not at all intimidating. Even the clothes he wore were part of his attempt to cause fear and impose respect. She wondered if he was really that sarcastic and brooding. Maybe it was all part of an act. If he only knew that people would respect him for his brilliant mind and not for fear.  
  
He seemed to be a little uncomfortable out of his usual attire and she pretended not to notice.  
  
She followed him to a part of the dungeon she had never been before, there was a little door in between two columns that led to a flight of stairs. She was amazed that they could go even lower than that part of the dungeon. It was even darker and there was a musty smell lingering in the air. The stairs made a spiral curve and after a while she started to feel dizzy.  
  
Snape took his wand and said, "Lumos."  
  
The beam of light illuminated the way as they reached the last steps. Hermione found herself in a square room with a small bed and a glass and wood cabinet. She saw a lot of labeled potions and healing material just like the ones in the infirmary.  
  
She wanted to ask, but Snape continued going through a narrow passage and she quickly had to follow. The passage seemed interminable and she had a million questions bursting in her mind, but Snape wouldn't talk or stop going and she didn't want to be left behind in that creepy place.  
  
They finally stopped in front of a heavy wooden door and Snape muttered some words she didn't recognize and the door swung opened. Still not talking, Snape entered the room which looked like an old storage place that seemed to be abandoned. There was a "Closed for repair" sign on the window and the place looked like it was that way for years.  
  
She couldn't hold her curiosity any longer. "What is this place?"  
  
"We're in Hogsmeade, this place belongs to the Headmaster and I use it as a way out of Hogwarts without being seen," he answered.  
  
"Why was there medicinal potions and a bed in that little room?" she asked before thinking again and realized as the words came out that she shouldn't have touched the subject.  
  
Snape looked at her with an eyebrow raised and she felt her cheeks blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you, Miss Granger, that when Potter gets to swish his wand and save the world from evil, having everything presented to him in a neat silver platter, someone had to go and do the dirty work to make all that possible?" His eyes were blacker and colder.  
  
"I know that sir, I never said it was easy..."  
  
"Death Eaters' meetings are not what you would call a pleasant evening out, but you wouldn't know that would you? Like your little friends, you think I enjoy playing the spy!"  
  
"Well, it certainly was your choice to become a Death Eater! Just because you regret that now, doesn't give you the right to take it out on us!" she shot back.  
  
"You don't know anything about my life or my choices, so don't assume you have all the answers for my actions! I think we should go before it's to late to enter the Ministry," he said dryly, leaving through a glass door at the front.  
  
Hermione was a little unsure for a moment and then ran along to meet him outside. She couldn't look at him in the eyes, it was the first time she heard him mention anything about himself and he wasn't too happy to have had that conversation with her.  
  
"How are we apparating? I didn't finish my training yet," she asked.  
  
"You'll have to hold my arm and be still," he said extending his arm toward her.  
  
"I didn't know you could apparate with other people," she said.  
  
He glared at her, annoyed at her incessant questions, it seemed like the girl could never keep her mouth shut for more than five minutes. "I can be able to concentrate on one person other than me, no more though, if there were more then we would need a port key."  
  
She took a deep breath and held his arm. She had never apparated before, so she closed her eyes. There was a little pull similar to the port key, but it was faster and before she could get dizzy, they were already in the alley near her Grandmother's house.  
  
This time it was Snape's turn to follow Hermione. She led the way through the crowded street, while snape looked at it all with mix of curiosity and disgust. He seldom had to go to Muggle London and it was something he dreaded. He couldn't understand how these people could live in those narrow ugly houses, all looking exactly the same and so near one another that the idea of privacy seemed like something inexistent.  
  
They walked fast, so they got there in less than ten minutes. He was glad that Hermione was capable to be quiet throughout the way. When she stopped in front of one of the many brick narrow houses, she turned to him.  
  
"Ok, remember, my grandmother doesn't know and would never understand anything about magic, so I am telling her I've come for a visit and while you distract her, I'll go hide the parchment on a place only I know about. I used to hide things in there when I was little and used to spend time here. It's completely safe and it will be impossible to find."  
  
Snape's eyes grew wide. "What? Me, distract your grandmother?"  
  
"Well, how do you expect me to hide the formula?"  
  
"It's out of the question, you never told me I would have to be making conversation with an elderly muggle!"  
  
"Well, do you have a better suggestion?"  
  
Snape opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He had no choice. "Won't your grandmother think it's strange for you to bring one of your Professors for a visit?"  
  
"She's very old and her vision is not the same anymore. I just have to tell her you're my boyfriend and she won't notice the age difference," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Snape was terrified, his expression was priceless and Hermione wished Ron and Harry could be there to see his face.  
  
When she saw he wasn't going to be able to speak, she climbed the steps to the front door and pushed the doorbell. The sharp contraption chimed, making Snape flinch.  
  
It took a few seconds before they heard slow steps coming to the door. An elderly lay with curly purple hair and round spectacles answered the door.  
  
"Oh my dear, Hermione! What a nice surprise!"  
  
"hello grandma," said Hermione hugging the old lady.  
  
The lady pushed her away gently. "Let me look at you. Oh my, when did you get to be so tall?"  
  
Hermione smiled at her and couldn't resist, "I see you dyed your hair yourself again."  
  
With a smile her grandmother touched her hair proudly. "Oh I found this new product that gives it a lovely shade of white, do you like it?"  
  
Hermione nodded and suppressed a giggle, looking at her grandmother's purple hair.  
  
"Oh where are my manners, come in dear," the old woman said.  
  
Hermione turned to introduce Snape and noticed he was still standing on the same spot. She gestured for him to come and he reluctantly climbed the steps.  
  
"This is Severus," She shot him an apologizing look, for calling him by his given name and for what she was about to say, "my boyfriend."  
  
The old woman's face lit up like a christmas tree and she immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Hermione could see him get stiff at the contact and she found herself enjoying it. She had a feeling she would pay for all this later, but it was worth it.  
  
In a minute the both of them were sitting in the living room having food and tea pushed at them and listening to the unending blabber of the elderly lady. When she got up to get more tea in the kitchen, Hermione saw the perfect oportunity to go hide the parchment upstairs.  
  
"Give me the parchment and I'll pretend to go use the bathroom," she whispered.  
  
Snape got the shrunk parchment out of his pocket and touching it with his wand, it turned to its actual size. She got the parchment and as she was climbing the stairs, she yelled to her grandmother she was going to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione went to the second bedroom on the far left side of the corridor. It was a small guest bedroom she used to sleep on, every time she came to visit her grandmother. She pushed the wardrobe on the wall revealing a the wooden floor boards. She touched one of them and with a firm pull, she got the floor board loose.  
  
Getting it out of the way, she reached her hand inside hole and got a shoe box out. Her face softened when she saw her childhood treasures, plastic jewelry and a little diary. she took the parchment and placed it inside the diary. While she was closing the hole back, she heard her grandma bombarding Snape with questions and hurried to save him before he had a heart attack.  
  
When Hermione got back to the living room, her grandmother turned happily to her. "I was just asking your boyfriend if he belongs to one of those rock bands you youths like. You know, with the long black hair and all. What are they called..." She frowned thinking for a second. "Gothic, yes I saw a very interesting show about them on the Telly. Do you like cemeteries dear?" she asked turning back to Snape and all he could do was glare at Hermione.  
  
He was shooting daggers at her with that look and she thought it was better to leave as soon as possible. After the tough job of convincing her grandmother they had to go and agreeing that they would visit her whenever they could, they left her house to go to the Ministry.  
  
"What was she talking about? Gothic..." said Snape shaking his head.  
  
"My grandmother talks too much and never thinks before asking questions," she said.  
  
"Well, then it runs in the family," he answered.  
  
She ignored his comment, deciding her grandma had already made him suffer enough in there and she would treasure that moment forever.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................................................  
  
A/N : I want to thank : JasperPress77, risi, strega-in-progress and Ashes Kittyhawk for your nice reviews. 


	10. Chapter 10 : The Ministry of Magic

-THE CURSED POSITION  
  
CHAPTER 10: The Ministry of Magic  
  
"Would you stop breathing like that?" Snape hissed annoyed.  
  
"What, you expect me to just stop breathing?" she asked.  
  
"That wouldn't be a bad idea," he said sarcastically.  
  
He couldn't see her but he knew she was glaring at him and he couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"If you want to get inside without being noticed, you need to learn to breath in silence!" he explained.  
  
She just grunted and decided to remain quiet, they had taken their invisibility potion and were inside the phone booth that led inside the Ministry of Magic. They were waiting for anyone to walk in, so they could be allowed inside without having to announce their presence.  
  
Snape stood at one side and Hermione at the other, trying to leave enough room for another person to fit inside without bumping into them. After what seemed like forever, a very chubby wizard walked in the booth, making them squeeze up against the walls. Hermione had the image of Crabbe come to mind.  
  
The man started talking to the receptionist and soon enough they were going down. The man stepped out and Hermione and Snape followed, quickly moving away.  
  
"Where are you?" she whispered.  
  
"Right behind you Miss Granger, " he said startling her.  
  
"How do you do that? It's extremely unnerving," she complained and he placed a hand on her shoulder as he pushed her, guiding the way.  
  
They went straight to the second floor and into a corridor where he knew he could find records on all the wizards born in England and all Europe if they needed. They had to wait close to an hour until the last person left and the Ministry of Magic was closed for the night. Thankfully everyone had already left by the time the potion wore off and they were visible again.  
  
"Have you brought the book, Sir?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I made a list of the names and dates connecting the families. You can start on that side," he said pointing to a huge wooden cabinet containing several files.  
  
She got ahold of the names and started her search, while Snape started on the opposite side, looking for Kali Nox's records. After about two whole hours, they had found nothing. They were through with almost the entire room, and were losing their hopes, when Hermione came across the name Harriet Dane. She was the last descendent of Alexander Dane, which was one of the names in the list. They got the file and started going through the documents.  
  
"Apparently, this Harriet person married into a wizarding family with the name of Nox," said Hermione, devouring the documents. "They had three sons, and... yes here, one of the sons, Perselus Nox married and had a daughter called Kali... Kali Nox!"  
  
"That's it, we have her!" Snape said leaning closer. "If you go further into her file, you'll find what school she has gone to as well as her profession and..."  
  
Hermione raised a hand to interrupt. "There's only one problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can't really know what school she's been to because, well, she hasn't... yet," she said frowning.  
  
"Explain, Miss Granger!" Snape waved a hand impatiently.  
  
"According to these records, she's about ten years old now," she replied.  
  
"Give me that," Snape snatched the parchment from her hand and read it scowling. His eyebrow slowly raised in confusion. "Then how..."  
  
They both had an epiphany at the same time. "The time turner!" they said in unison.  
  
"That's why she says she's a Ravenclaw but there's no records of it!" Hermione said smiling triumphantly.  
  
"That's how she knows about the potion... I knew no one could possibly know anything about it, if I hadn't even finished it." Snape started pacing.  
  
"Do you think Voldemort sent her here from the future?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's possible, but then it would mean that Voldemort would still be alive more than ten years from now... why would I wait to use the potion for so long?"  
  
They both became lost in thought. This was really mind numbing, and if they were going to find out, they needed time and it was a lot of speculation. There were many possibilities concerning this matter, and matters of time were extremely complex.  
  
Snape shook his head, missing the input of Dumbledore into this. The older man had more knowledge about time travel and paradoxes than he did. If only he could find a way to stop this mind control business...  
  
He was brought back from his thoughts by Hermione's voice. "Professor?"  
  
He turned to look at her, irritation clearly showing but she ignored it and surprised him with the same train of thought. "Professor, I think we need to find a way to block her mind control, find out what makes us immune," she said and standing up, she added, "We need Dumbledore's help in this."  
  
............................................................................ .........  
  
The return to Hogwarts was a lot faster and since it was already past her curfew, Hermione went right back to her dormitory.  
  
As she made her way to the Gryffindor tower, she thought of the events of the day, and was glad that at least the potion was safe at her Gran's house. But it didn't mean they were.  
  
If this woman was indeed working on behalf of Voldemort, God knows what she could be capable of... she shuddered and thought of how she missed Ron and Harry in this. She couldn't believe that she wasn't able to count on them for the first time in their friendship. Snape also seemed lost without the help of Dumbledore. She opened the door to her head girl's bedroom and gasped.  
  
All her things, or what was left of it, were all over the floor, her clothes, her books and even her bed had been completely destroyed. It was worse than what happened to Harry's things in the second year. She walked through the mess and upon reaching her bed, she let out a chocked scream. Horrified she turned to run and bumped into Professor Snape who had just reached the door.  
  
He looked over her shoulder and saw the mess, "I see the same thing happened to your bedroom, I came as soon as I found my office and chambers turned upside down..." he trailed off, noticing she was shaking. "What's the matter? I'm sure there's nothing here that can't be replaced, Miss Granger."  
  
She pointed to her bed and as he made his way, he understood. A ginger cat lay dead over the torn shreds of what was her mattress. Beside it, there was a note that said, "A fair trade. "  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Thanks to : Ashes Kittyhawk - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, it was a little comic relief from the dread that's coming ahead LOL!  
  
strega-in-progress - Thank you, yeah I know I also like their pairing, but in this one , I promised myself there would be no romance. Just for a change.  
  
risi - Thank you for reading! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Lucyferina - Thank you!  
  
FlyingFerret - Thanks!  
  
Eruriel - Thank you I'm glad you like it, yeah, definitely no romance in this one.  
  
Miss Elvira - Thank you so much, I'm glad I made you laugh. Well, I never had a Gran with purple hair but I had a neighbor like that, so I know how it looks LOL! 


End file.
